


A Very Happy Birthday

by UnderNightsWatch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderNightsWatch/pseuds/UnderNightsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kaneki spends his birthday with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first time I am posting something on this site, so I'm a little nervous but I wanted to post something for todays date so here you go! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S: This takes place when kaneki and Hide first meet, and the first birthday he spends with him.

 

_'So, do you mean to tell me that it's your birthday tomorrow, and I'm only hearing about this now?!' Hide whispered heatedly from across his desk beside me, and I tensed when I realized how loud he was being, despite how he spoke from under his breath. Could this kid ever be quiet? I looked up from my notes to make sure the teacher wasn't watching us before replying to him._

 

_'W-where did you hear that?' I asked nervously, feeling guilty that I kept this from him, but simultaneously disappointed that he found out all the same. I didn't want someone to go out of their way for me, even if it was my only friend._

 

_'... I may have came across it on the attendance when I was looking through the teachers desk...'_

 

_'What?! Why were you-' I began, flabbergasted at what I was hearing when he cut me off with a wave of his hand._

 

_'It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. What I want to know is why I just found this out?' My chest tightened then when I saw a brief look of hurt flash behind his eyes before it faded behind his half-hearted attempt at looking angry. He never could stay mad at me for long, even if I deserved it._

 

_'Well, I was going to tell you, but-' I got interrupted a second time._

 

_'No you weren't, even if we haven't been friends for very long, I know you kaneki. I know you would have kept this from me longer if you could have.' He accused. I sunk lower in my chair. He was one hundred percent right, but how could I tell him that? How could I explain why if I didn't even know myself why I am like this? Luckily I didn't have to try, because as if a switch was suddenly flipped, his expression changed to one of intense contemplation._

 

_'That's alright, I forgive you... for now. Now all I have to do is get you an awesome present, and-'_

 

_'Mr. Nagachika, Mr. kaneki, are you two done? Or should I quiet down so you can finish your conversation?' Our teacher asked, and I felt my face go cherry red while Hide apologized on both our behalf's, and the lesson continued. This time without us talking._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_That night I was laying on my bed, flipping through one of my fathers old books as I watched the numbers on my clock slowly tick closer to midnight._

 

_11:00_

_11:18_

_11:25_

_11:35_

 

_But whenever I looked up from my book after what seemed like an hour, the clock hand had barely seemed to have moved at all, causing me more dread. I just wanted to fast foreword in time to the 21st, and be done with the suspense of my birthday._

 

_This would be my first birthday without my mother here with me, and I was not excited for it at all._

 

_I carefully shut the book, keeping aware of the loose binding and brittle pages, and laid it down on my stomach, too tired and distracted to read anymore. Shutting off my lamp, I fixed my pillows in a more comfortable position before lying down and trying to get some sleep, ignoring the loud sounds of the videogame my cousin was playing in the next room. I was just starting to fall asleep when a loud sound came from my window. I bolted up in bed and hurriedly turned on my lamp, expecting to see a scary monster like the ones I read about in my book reflected into the glass, but instead I saw Hide's familiar red scarf and bright yellow winter coat._

 

_'Hey man,' he tapped on the glass, 'could you let me in? Its kind of cold out here.' He asked, and I threw off the covers on my bed and ran to the window._

 

_'Hide!? What are you doing here? Its soo late, and what if something got you?' I whispered, careful to not wake up my aunt as I scolded him and eased open the screen, helping him into my room. He just grinned at me as he shook the snow off his golden hair, and unraveled his scarf._

 

_'Oh Kaneki, you read too many horror novels! Nothing can catch me, I'm invincible!' He declared, knowing full well I meant the ghouls, then looked around my room, taking it in since this was the first time he had been here. Now that I thought about it, I had never told him where I lived... How did he know..? Oh never mind I thought, and suddenly grew self-conscious of all the books I had piled in my room. I hoped he didn't think I was too big of a nerd, and would stop hanging out with me. But as it turned out, he wasn't even interested in my home library, and instead he was looking for my clock._

 

_'Umm, do you happen to have the time?'_

 

_'Yeah, its...' I checked the one on my night table, '11:50 pm.' He let out a relieved breath, and took out a small container from his large coat pocket, and held it out to me. 'Thank goodness, I thought I hadn't made it in time!' He said, and I got a better look at his face. His cheeks were red from the cold, but he was breathing heavily like he had just ran a marathon. Had he actually ran all the way here? Why? I was too busy mulling things over in my mind, that I didn't notice him delicately shaking the parcel in front of my face._

 

_'Uhh Kaneki? You in there? This is for you.' Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I took the small box and thanked him, inviting him to sit on my bed with me while I opened it._

 

_'You really didn't have to get me anything.' He smiled at me as I unwrapped the neat bow on top, almost in a James Bond villain way... Like he had deceived me or something..._

 

_'Oh, I know. That's why I didn't!'_

 

_... 'Huh?'_

 

_'Just open it, you'll see.' He sighed with a roll of his brown eyes. Confused, I did as he said, and I was surprised to see he was telling the truth. He had not bought me anything like I had though. Inside the box, was a single cupcake that was smooshed on one side, with purple icing and a candle laying beside it._

 

_'Hide, this is...' I started, not able to find the right words at the moment._

 

_'I know I know, I messed up on the icing, you probably don't like the color purple, it got crushed because I had to run, the list goes on-' He rambled, and I had to jump in to calm him down._

 

_'Hide! Its ok, what I was trying to say was... This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you very much.' I beamed at him, and in the dim light from my lamp I could see he was smiling too._

_'I'm glad. Alright then, lets light the candle!'_

 

_'I don't know if I trust you with fire.' I joked, and he swatted my leg._

 

_'Watch it, I'll have you know I am very trustworthy with flame. Just you see.' And with that, he pulled a small disposable lighter out of his coat, and lit the candle he stuck into the cupcake. The flame illuminating the room more._

 

_'Ok, make a wish.' I paused for a second, making sure I held onto the wish before blowing out the candle, and taking it off the cupcake so wax didn't drip on it. Hide quietly clapped, and we talked for a while as I ate about school, our Christmas break plans since school had ended for the new year, and just anything that came to our minds until I started to fall asleep. It began with a yawn, and I to assure Hide I wasn't tired yet. He kept talking, but for some reason I feel like he didn't believe me. Soon though, my eyes drooped, and I was leaning on his shoulder when he decided he had better get home._

 

_'Wow, sorry dude I didn't plan to stay this long. Get some sleep, and I'll let myself out.' He jumped off my bed, and walked over to the window, cracking open the screen a second time. I nodded, and crawled back under my comforters, and was just about to fall asleep again, when I remembered something Hide said from earlier today._

 

_'Hey Hide? Why were you going through the teachers desk today?' He looked back at me, and with probably too much seriousness, responded with: 'She took my headphones Kaneki, I couldn't just leave them behind.'_

 

_'Really?' I laughed._

 

_He nodded 'Honest, so what did you wish?'_

 

_'I'll tell you later.' I promised, bringing my hand up to my chin. Hide smirked at me as he climbed out the window, shutting it behind him._

 

_'Goodnight birthday boy.'_

 

_'Goodnight...' I mumbled, already half asleep as I snuggled further underneath my comforters. I could already feel fatigue taking over my mind, but before I lost consciousness, I recalled my wish from earlier that night:_

 

_I hope that I always remember tonight._

_And with that, I fell asleep._

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

"SASSAN! Shut off that alarm! It's too early to be getting up." I heard Shirazu yell from his room, as well as a few doors slam to set up a barrier between them and the noise. I groaned as I fumbled around for the cursed device, unaware I even set a time to wake up last night. Finally turning it off, I yelled my own apologies before falling back onto my own pillow. _What a strange dream_  I thought to myself, and fell back asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, hope it was okay since I wrote this in a day... Anyways I plan on uploading something soon so you'll be hearing from me again


End file.
